Derecho de autor
thumb|El [[#símbolos|símbolo del copyright "©" se usa para indicar que una obra está sujeta al derecho de autor.]] El derecho de autor es un conjunto de normas jurídicas y principios que regulan los derechos morales y patrimoniales que la ley concede a los autores (los derechos de autor), por el solo hecho de la creación de una obra literaria, artística, científica o didáctica, esté publicada o inédita. Está reconocido como uno de los derechos humanos fundamentales en la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos. En el derecho anglosajón se utiliza la noción de copyright (traducido literalmente como "derecho de copia") que —por lo general— comprende la parte patrimonial de los derechos de autor (derechos patrimoniales). Una obra pasa al dominio público cuando los derechos patrimoniales han expirado. Esto sucede habitualmente trascurrido un plazo desde la muerte del autor (post mortem auctoris). Por ejemplo, en el derecho europeo, 70 años desde la muerte del autor. Dicha obra entonces puede ser utilizada en forma libre, respetando los derechos morales. Derecho de autor y copyright El derecho de autor y copyright constituyen dos concepciones sobre la propiedad literaria y artística. El primero proviene de la familia del derecho continental, particularmente del derecho francés, mientras que el segundo procede del derecho anglosajón (o common law). El derecho de autor se basa en la idea de un derecho personal del autor, fundado en una forma de identidad entre el autor y su creación. El derecho moral está constituido como emanación de la persona del autor: reconoce que la obra es expresión de la persona del autor y así se le protege. La protección del copyright se limita estrictamente a la obra, sin considerar atributos morales del autor en relación con su obra, excepto la paternidad; no lo considera como un autor propiamente tal, pero tiene derechos que determinan las modalidades de utilización de una obra. Antecedentes históricos Aunque en la antigüedad es posible encontrar incipientes ideas acerca de un derecho sobre las obras intelectuales, no es hasta la aparición de la imprenta, que permitió la distribución y copia masiva de las obras, cuando surge la necesidad de proteger las obras no como objetos materiales, sino como fuentes de propiedad intelectual. Aunque formalmente se tiende a situar el nacimiento del derecho de autor y del copyright durante el siglo XVIII, en realidad se puede considerar que el primer autor en reclamar derechos de autor en el mundo occidental, mucho antes que el Estatuto de la Reina Ana de 1710 del Reino Unido o las disputas de 1662 en las que interfirió la Unión de las Coronas, fue Antonio de Nebrija, creador de la célebre Gramática castellana e impulsor de la imprenta en la Universidad de Salamanca a fines del siglo XV. Más tarde, en la Inglaterra del siglo XVIII los editores de obras (los libreros) argumentaban la existencia de un derecho a perpetuidad a controlar la copia de los libros que habían adquirido de los autores. Dicho derecho implicaba que nadie más podía imprimir copias de las obras sobre las cuales tuvieran el copyright. thumb|290px|El Estatuto de la Reina Ana entró en vigencia en 1710 El Estatuto de la Reina Ana, aprobado por el parlamento inglés en 1710, fue la primera norma sobre copyright de la historia. Esta ley establecía que todas las obras publicadas recibirían un plazo de copyright de 14 años, renovable por una vez si el autor se mantenía con vida (o, sea, un máximo de 28 años de protección). Mientras que todas las obras publicadas antes de 1710 recibirían un plazo único de 21 años a contar de esa fecha. Sin embargo, el dominio público en el derecho anglosajón sólo nació en 1774, tras el caso Donaldson contra Beckett en que se discutió la existencia del copyright a perpetuidad (la Cámara de los Lores resolvió 22 votos a 11 en contra de esa idea). Estados Unidos incorporó los principios sentados en Inglaterra sobre el copyright. Así la Constitución de 1787, en el artículo I, sección 8, cláusula 8 (la cláusula del progreso) permite establecer en favor de los autores "derechos sobre la propiedad creativa" por tiempo limitado. En 1790, el Congreso de Estados Unidos promulgó la primera Copyright Act ('Ley sobre copyright'), creando un sistema federal de copyright y protegiéndolo por un plazo de catorce años, renovable por igual término si el autor estaba vivo a su vencimiento (o sea, un máximo de 28 años de protección). Si no existía renovación, su obra pasaba al dominio público. Mientras en Estados Unidos, el copyright se convirtió en un derecho de propiedad comerciable, en Francia y Alemania se desarrolló el derecho de autor, bajo la idea de expresión única del autor. En esa línea, el filósofo alemán Kant decía que "una obra de arte no puede separarse de su autor". En Francia en 1777, Beaumarchais (autor de la comedia El barbero de Sevilla), fundó la primera organización para promover el reconocimiento de los derechos de los autores. Pero hubo que esperar al final de la Revolución francesa para que la Asamblea Nacional aprobara la primera Loi du droit d'auteur ("Ley de derecho de autor") en 1791. Evolución del copyright En 1790, las obras protegidas por la Copyright Act de Estados Unidos eran sólo los "mapas, cartas de navegación y libros" (no cubría las obras musicales o de arquitectura). Este copyright otorgaba al autor el derecho exclusivo a publicar las obras, por lo que sólo se violaba tal derecho si reimprimía la obra sin el permiso de su titular. Además, este derecho no se extendía a las "obras derivadas" (era un derecho exclusivo sobre la obra en particular), por lo que no impedía las traducciones o adaptaciones de dicho texto. Con los años, el titular del copyright obtuvo el derecho exclusivo a controlar cualquier publicación de su obra. Sus derechos se extendieron, de la obra en particular, a cualquier obra derivada que pudiera surgir en base a la "obra original". Asimismo, el Congreso de Estados Unidos incrementó en 1831 el plazo inicial del copyright de 14 a 28 años (o sea, se llegó a un máximo de 42 años de protección) y en 1909 extendió el plazo de renovación de 14 a 28 años (obteniéndose un máximo de 56 años de protección). Y, a partir de los años 50, comenzó a extender los plazos existentes en forma habitual (1962, 1976 y 1998). Símbolos El símbolo ℗ representa la reserva de los derechos de autor sobre una grabación; y es la abreviatura de la palabra “fonógrafo”;phonograph en inglés, o registro fonográfico. Este símbolo hace referencia al fonograma (máster de audio) no a la obra musical en sí grabada; es muy común verlo impreso en las contraportadas de los discos. Por otro lado, el símbolo © sí hace referencia al derecho de copia (copyright) que protege obras intelectuales, como canciones, libros, obras dramáticas, obras cinematográficas y audiovisuales; dibujos, pinturas etc. Campo de aplicación La protección del derecho de autor abarca únicamente la expresión de un contenido, pero no las ideas. Para su nacimiento no necesita de ninguna formalidad, es decir, no requiere de la inscripción en un registro o el depósito de copias, los derechos de autor nacen con la creación de la obra. Son objeto de protección las obras originales, del campo literario, artístico y científico, cualquiera que sea su forma de expresión, soporte o medio. Entre otras: * Libros, folletos y otros escritos; * Obras dramáticas o dramático-musicales; * Obras coreográficas y las pantomimas; * Composiciones musicales con o sin letra; * Obras musicales y otras grabaciones sonoras; * Obras cinematográficas y otras obras audiovisuales; * Obras de dibujo, pintura, escultura, grabado, litografía; * Historietas gráficas, tebeos o cómics, así como sus ensayos o bocetos; * Obras fotográficas; * Gráficos, mapas y diseños relativos a la geografía, a la topografía o a las ciencias; * Los proyectos, planos, maquetas y diseños de obras arquitectónicas y de ingeniería. * Programas informáticos. * Entrevistas * Sitios web Hay varias categorías de materiales que generalmente no son elegibles para la protección de derecho de autor. Éstas incluyen entre otras como estas: * Trabajos que no han sido fijados en una forma de expresión tangible. Por ejemplo: obras coreográficas que no han sido escritas o grabadas, o discursos improvisados o presentaciones que no han sido escritas o grabadas. * Títulos, nombres, frases cortas y lemas, símbolos o diseños familiares, meras variantes de decoración tipográfica, letras o colores; meras listas de ingredientes o contenidos. * Ideas, procedimientos, métodos, sistemas, procesos, conceptos, principios, descubrimientos, aparatos, como diferenciaciones de una descripción, explicación o ilustración. * Obras que consisten totalmente de información que es de conocimiento público y no representan un trabajo que tenga un autor original. (Por ejemplo: calendarios, tablas de peso y estatura, cintas métricas o reglas, y listas o tablas obtenidas de documentos públicos u otras fuentes de uso común). * Las leyes, reglamentos y demás normas. Se pueden publicar pero no dan exclusividad: otros pueden también publicar ediciones de las leyes. En los casos de obras como concordancias, correlaciones, comentarios y estudios comparativos de las leyes, sí pueden ser protegidas en lo que tengan de trabajo original del autor. Los derechos de autor El titular de los derechos de autor goza de derechos exclusivos respecto de: * Reproducir la obra en copias o fonogramas. * Preparar obras derivadas basadas en la obra. * Distribuir copias o fonogramas de la obra al público vendiéndolas o haciendo otro tipo de transferencias de propiedad tales como alquilar, arrendar o prestar dichas copias. * Presentar la obra públicamente, en el caso de obras literarias, musicales, dramáticas y coreográficas, pantomimas, películas y otras producciones audiovisuales. * Mostrar la obra públicamente, en el caso de obras literarias, musicales, dramáticas coreográficas, pantomimas, obras pictóricas, gráficas y esculturales, incluyendo imágenes individuales de películas u otras producciones audiovisuales. * En el caso de grabaciones sonoras, interpretar la obra públicamente a través de la transmisión audiodigital. La protección del derecho de autor existe desde que la obra es creada de una forma fijada. El derecho de autor sobre una obra creada se convierte inmediatamente en propiedad del autor que creó dicha obra. Sólo el autor o aquellos cuyo derechos derivan del autor pueden reclamar propiedad. Los autores de una obra colectiva son co-dueños del derecho de autor de dicha obra a menos que haya un acuerdo que indique lo contrario. El derecho de autor de cada contribución individual de una publicación periódica o en serie, o cualquier otra obra colectiva, existen a parte del derecho de autor de una obra colectiva en su totalidad y están conferidos inicialmente al autor de cada contribución. La mera posesión de un libro, manuscrito, pintura o cualquier otra copia o fonograma le otorga al dueño el derecho de autor. Los menores de edad pueden reclamar derecho de autor, pero las leyes específicas pueden reglamentar cualquier transacción relacionada con este tema donde ellos sean parte. Clases de derechos de autor Dentro de la tradición jurídica del Derecho continental, Derecho internacional, y Derecho mercantil, se suelen distinguir los siguientes tipos de derechos de autor: * Derechos patrimoniales: son aquellos que permiten de manera exclusiva la explotación de la obra hasta un plazo contado a partir de la muerte del último de los autores, posteriormente pasan a formar parte del dominio público pudiendo cualquier persona explotar la obra. * Derechos morales: son aquellos ligados al autor de manera permanente y son irrenunciables e imprescriptibles. * Derechos conexos: son aquellos que protegen a personas distintas al autor, como pueden ser los artistas, intérpretes, traductores, editores, productores, etc. * Derechos de reproducción: es un fundamento legal que permite al autor de la obra impedir a terceros efectuar copias o reproducciones de sus obras. * Derecho de comunicación pública: derecho en virtud del cual el autor o cualquier otro titular de los derechos puede autorizar una representación o ejecución viva o en directo de su obra, como la representación de una pieza teatral o la ejecución de una sinfonía por una orquesta en una sala de concierto. Cuando los fonogramas se difunden por medio de un equipo amplificador en un lugar público, como una discoteca, un avión o un centro comercial, también están sujetos a este derecho. * Derechos de traducción: para reproducir y publicar una obra traducida se debe solicitar un permiso del titular de la obra en el idioma original. Críticas al sistema de copyright Protección desproporcionalmente prolongada del derecho de autor Según la Convención de Berna, la mayor parte de las obras deberán estar protegidas durante toda la vida del autor y no menos de 50 años después de su muerte. En la mayoría de países, este plazo de protección ha sido prolongado hasta 70-90 años después de la muerte del autor. * El enlace con la prolongación de la vida del autor coloca en condiciones desiguales a autores longevos y a autores fallecidos a temprana edad. * las primeras obras de los autores pueden estar bajo protección hasta aproximadamente 150 años (dependiendo del termino de vida del autor), mientras que las obras tardías, aproximadamente unos 70 años después de la muerte del autor. * Las patentes de invención se otorgan solo por un plazo de 20-25 años, mientras que el derecho de autor son protegidos durante toda la vida y unos 70 años después de la muerte del autor. Este hecho pone a inventores e ingenieros en condiciones desiguales en comparación con los autores protegidos con el derecho de autor. Cálculo infundado de la duración de la protección del derecho de autor * Si el derecho patrimonial de autor pertenece a una organización, el plazo de protección de la obra se calcula de todas maneras partiendo de la longevidad del autor, que a fin de cuentas ya no le pertenece más. Falta de información sobre el poseedor * Es difícil encontrar a un titular de derechos de autor, ya que los derechos pueden pertenecer no al autor y no existe un sistema de registro de derechos de autor. Mark Twain dijo sobre las leyes de derechos de autor: }} Esta cita se utiliza frecuentemente para significar la oposición del gran escritor a cualquier tipo de copyright, falsificando asi tanto su postura como los numerosos textos en que la fijó. Mark Twain habló el 6 de Diciembre de 1906 ante el Congreso de Estados Unidos sobre la propuesta de Copyright Bill (Ley de Copyright) en discusión: "Soy consciente de que el copyright debe tener un límite, porque asi lo exige la Constitución de los Estados Unidos, que deroga la anterior constitución, la que llamamos el decálogo. El Decálogo dice que no debes quitarle a un hombre su provecho. No me gusta usar palabras duras, porque lo que realmente dice el Decálogo es no robarás pero estoy intentando usar un lenguaje educado". Mark Twain se manifestó firme partidario de que los herederos de los autores dispusieran de la propiedad intelectual a perpetuidad, como si de otra cualquiera se tratase.ref En su libro titulado Un mundo sin Copyright, Joost Smiers, profesor de Ciencia Política de las Artes en el Grupo de Investigación Artes y Economía en el Utrech School of the Arts de Holanda, basándose en otros autores, observa que: El mismo Joost Smiers, en su libro posterior titulado Imagine... No Copyright afirma: Monopolización de la expresión: El copyright establece que cualquier combinación de estímulos, ya sean sonoros, visuales u olfativos pertenezcan exclusivamente a la persona que los ha hecho efectivos. Por lo que podría considerarse como una monopolización de la libertad de expresión de una persona en determinado ámbito. El copyright haría propietario de una determinada combinación de elementos. A la hora de realizar efectiva la expresión individual de cada persona, la misma no podría usar esa misma combinación ya "registrada" o "Protegida" por la ley por lo que sería una limitación indebida de la libertad individual de expresión, ya sea en un medio u otro. Propuestos del azar: El azar se ve contemplada como una cualidad matemática (y las matemáticas como cualidad en derecho) la cual no tiene finalidad (la expresión humana misma) ni patrón lógico, pero si origen (en la emisión de cualquier expresión humana). Por tanto, considerar una obra como "Registrada" sería coartar la libertad de expresión usando como medio el azar mismo. Usar un conjunto de palabras, sonidos, imágenes o cualquier elemento de forma azarosa declinaría automáticamente cualquier intención de violación de copyright. Además, evidentemente, de obligar a la persona conocer todo tipo de combinaciones de elementos que pudieran ser considerados como una obra intelectual. Así, que por lógica, no debe ser considerado delito en ningún sistema penal y perfectamente utilizable como recurso a la hora de defenderse de una demanda de estos tipos. Un ejemplo claro sería usar un programa para generar palabras al azar, a la hora de generarlas, sin querer, daría lugar a algún paralelismo con alguna combinación ya existente y registrada. Bien, no podría considerarse delito puesto que el medio que produce una finalidad es previsto mediante el azar y no de forma consciente o usando un patrón lógico. Regulación del derecho de autor La legislación sobre derecho de autor cambia de un país a otro, aunque en sus formulaciones básicas está armonizada por tratados internacionales, el primero de los cuales fue el Convenio de Berna para la Protección de las Obras Literarias y Artísticas, firmado en 1886. La WIPO (Organización Mundial de la Propiedad Intelectual), una organización de Naciones Unidas, coordina y homologa las legislaciones nacionales y las prácticas comerciales que afectan al derecho de autor. Para ciertas obras y otro material objeto de protección, puede obtener una autorización acudiendo a una organización de gestión colectiva. Éstas autorizan la utilización de obras y otro material protegido por el derecho de autor y los derechos conexos cuando resulta impracticable el ejercicio individual de los derechos por los titulares.Cómo obtener una licencia de Copyright Sin embargo, varias organizaciones internacionales no gubernamentales promueven el contacto entre distintas organizaciones de gestión colectiva nacionales. Las leyes de cada país difieren especialmente en los siguientes puntos: * Plazo de protección. En la mayoría de los países, los derechos de autor expiran no más allá de 70 años tras la muerte del autor. * Situación de la obras del Estado. En muchos países (pero no en todos), los documentos publicados por el Estado para uso oficial están en el dominio público. * Tipo de material sujeto a derecho de autor. Alemania Según la ley alemana, los documentos están en el dominio público (gemeinfrei) si han sido publicados como parte de una ley o de un decreto o edicto oficial, o si han sido publicados como un anuncio oficial o información pública. La ley relevante es la [http://bundesrecht.juris.de/bundesrecht/urhg/__5.html sección 5 de la UrhG]. La primera y más importante disposición establece: Gesetze, Verordnungen, amtliche Erlasse und Bekanntmachungen sowie Entscheidungen und amtlich verfaßte Leitsätze zu Entscheidungen genießen keinen urheberrechtlichen Schutz (Leyes, regulaciones, decretos oficiales y proclamaciones, así como decisiones y principios como guía a la toma de decisiones oficialmente escritos no disfrutan de protección de copyright). Antigua Unión Soviética Ver artículo principal El derecho de autor de la Unión Soviética Las obras publicadas por la URSS antes del 27 de mayo de 1973 no están protegidas por las Convenciones Internacionales sobre Derecho de Autor y quedan por tanto en el dominio público. Adviértase que en Rusia algunas de estas obras están protegidas por derecho de autor. Argentina En Argentina, el Derecho de autor está enmarcado, en principio, por el artículo 17 de la Constitución que expresa que Todo autor o inventor es propietario exclusivo de su obra, invento o descubrimiento, por el término que le acuerde la ley. La Ley 11723 regula el régimen Legal de la Propiedad Intelectual. El artículo 5 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual (Argentina) dice que "La propiedad intelectual sobre sus obras corresponde a los autores durante su vida y a sus herederos o derechohabientes hasta setenta años contados a partir del 1 de Enero del año siguiente al de la muerte del autor". En el caso de obras realizadas en colaboración, el plazo se cuenta desde el 1 de enero del año siguiente a la muerte del último de los autores. Si el autor no dejara herederos, los derechos pasan directamente al Estado Argentino por el mismo plazo que estipula la ley. Bolivia En Bolivia, la ley 1322 sobre derechos de autor título IV, capítulo III, artículo 18 establece que La duración de la protección concedida por la presente Ley será por toda la vida del autor y por 50 años después de su muerte, en favor de sus herederos, legatarios y cesionarios. En el caso de obras realizadas en colaboración, el artículo 19 de dicha ley expresa: el plazo de cincuenta años correrá a partir de la muerte del último coautor que fallezca. Los derechos patrimoniales sobre las obras colectivas, audiovisuales y fotográficas, los fonogramas, los programas de radiodifusión y los programas de ordenador o computación, durarán cincuenta años a partir de su publicación, exhibición, fijación, transmisión y utilización, según corresponda o, si no hubieran sido publicados, desde su creación. Dicho plazo de 50 años se computará desde el día primero de enero del año siguiente al de la muerte o al de la publicación, exhibición, fijación, transmisión, utilización o creación, según proceda. Brasil En Brasil actualmente esa materia es regulada por la ley n. 9.610, de 19 de Febrero de 1998. La ley brasileña contiene, con la denominación de derecho de autor, los derechos de autor propiamente dichos, así como los derechos conexos. En el caso de Brasil, los sucesores del autor de la obra pierden los derechos adquiridos después de setenta años de la muerte del mismo, tal como indica el artículo 41 de la Ley nº. 9.610, del 19 de Febrero de 1998. Canadá De acuerdo con la Ley de Derecho de Autor, los derechos de autor están vigentes toda la vida del autor más 50 años tras el final del año de su muerte (sección 6). Si la obra es anónima o seudónima entonces los derechos de autor abarcan o 50 años tras la publicación o 75 años tras la realización de la obra, lo que antes ocurra (sección 6.1). Centroamérica La legislación de los derechos de autor en Centroamérica es muy parecida entre estos países, puede que varíen en la regulación, la característica más común que enfrentan es la violación de los derechos de autor en obras de audio, video y software. Panamá La Constitución Política de la República de Panamá dispone que todo autor, artista o inventor goza de la propiedad exclusiva de su obra o invención, durante el tiempo y en la forma que establezca la Ley. La Ley No. 15 (de 8 de agosto de 1994), por la cual se aprueba la Ley sobre el derecho de autor dispone que se inspira en el bienestar social y en el interés público, y protegen los derechos de los autores sobre sus obras literarias, didácticas, científicas o artísticas, cualquiera sea su género, forma de expresión, mérito o destino. Las siguientes disposiciones se observan en la Ley de derecho de autor: * Los derechos reconocidos son independientes de la propiedad del objeto material en el cual éste incorporada la obra y no están sujetos al cumplimiento de ninguna formalidad. Los beneficios de los derechos que emanan de la ley requiere una prueba de la titularidad. * Quedan también protegidos los derechos conexos. * Toda acción que tienda a reclamar los beneficios del derecho de autor tendrá efectos hacia el futuro. * El autor es el titular originario de los derechos morales y patrimoniales sobre la obra. * Se presume autor a quien aparezca como tal en la obra, mediante su nombre, firma o signo que lo identifique. * Cuando la obra se divulga en forma anónima o con seudónimo, el ejercicio de los derechos corresponden a la persona natural o jurídica que la divulgue con el consentimiento del autor, mientras éste no revele su identidad. * El objeto del derecho de autor es la obra como resultado de la creación intelectual. * Se consideran comprendidas entre las obras protegidas por la ley, especialmente las siguientes: ** Las obras expresadas por escrito, incluidos los programas de ordenador, ** Las conferencias, alocuciones, sermones y otras obras consistentes en palabras expresadas oralmente; ** Las composiciones musicales, con o sin letra, ** Las obras dramáticas y dramáticomusicales, ** Las obras coreográficas, pantomímicas, las obras audiovisuales, cualquiera sea el soporte material o procedimiento empleado; ** Las obras fotográficas y las expresadas por procedimiento análogo o la fotografía; ** Las obras de bellas artes, incluidas las pinturas, dibujos, esculturas, grabados y litografías; ** Las obras de arquitectura, las obras de arte aplicado, las ilustraciones, mapas, planos, bosquejos y obras relativas a la geografía, la topografía, la arquitectura o las ciencias; y, ** En fin, toda producción literaria, artística, didáctica o científica susceptible de ser divulgada o publicada por cualquier medio o procedimiento. Son también objeto de protección las traducciones, adaptaciones, transformaciones o arreglos de obras de expresiones del folclor, así como también las antologías o complicaciones de obras diversas y las bases de datos que, por la selección o disposición de las materias, constituyen creaciones personales. El derecho patrimonial dura la vida del autor y cincuenta (50) años después del fallecimiento del autor, y se transmite por causa de muerte de acuerdo a las disposiciones del Código Civil. En la obra en colaboración, el plazo de duración se contará desde la muerte del último coautor La protección reconocida por la Ley no alcanza a los textos de las leyes, decretos, reglamentos oficiales, tratados públicos, decisiones judiciales y demás actos oficiales; ni a las expresiones genéricas del folclor, noticias del día, ni a los simples hechos y datos. Guatemala Ley de Derecho de Autor y Derechos Conexos - (Decreto N° 33-98, y modificaciones introducidas por Decreto N° 56-2000). El Decreto No. 56-2000 del Congreso de la República, además de aprobar reformas a la Ley de Derechos de Autor y Derechos Conexos, en su artículo 43 modificó expresamente el artículo 274 del Código Penal, y entró en vigencia el 1 de noviembre del 2000. El Salvador La ley para la protección intelectual entró en vigencia el 7 de abril de 1989 estuvo vigente hasta el 16 de julio del 2002, fecha en que fue derogada por la nueva ley de marcas y signos distintivos que entró en vigencia el 17 de julio del 2002. Derechos de autor de El Salvador. Honduras Ley de derechos de autor publicada en el diario oficial La Gaceta No. 27218 del 8 de diciembre de 1993. Nicaragua Ley de Derechos de Autor y derechos conexos Publicada en La Gaceta, Diario Oficial, No.166 y 167 del 31 de agosto y 1 de septiembre de 1999. Reformado por Arto.21, Ley 394 – Ley de Depósito Legal de la República de Nicaragua, publicada en la Gaceta D.O. No.136, del 18 de Julio de 2001. Costa Rica Derechos de autor de Propiedad Intelectual Legislación Nacional - Costa Rica. Ley nº 6683 Ley de Derechos de Autor y Derechos Conexos. También llamados ley de propiedad intelectual, esta protege las obras de autores costarricenses, domiciliados o no en el territorio nacional, y las de autores extranjeros domiciliados en el país. Toda persona puede utilizar, libremente, en cualquier forma las obras intelectuales que son de dominio público; pero si pertenecen de un autor conocido, no podrá usarse su nombre en las publicaciones o reproducciones. En la parte de radiofonía y comentarios no se permitirá la realización de audiciones o espectáculos públicos, sin que el usuario exhiba el programa en el que se indiquen las obras que serán vistas y con el nombre de sus autores. En la parte cinematográfica, productor cinematográfico puede practicar todos los relacionados sobre su circulación y explotación, salvo a que esté de acuerdo que se exprese en un contrato con sus coautores. Chile En Chile, el derecho de autor se encuentra regulado por la Ley Nº 17.336 de 1970, sobre Propiedad Intelectual y sus modificaciones Ley Nº 19.166 de 1992 y Ley Nº 20.435 de mayo de 2010. De acuerdo a esta ley, por el sólo hecho de la creación de una obra, el creador chileno o de extranjeros domiciliados en Chile, adquiere una serie de derechos, patrimoniales y morales, que resguardan el aprovechamiento, la paternidad y la integridad de la obra. La fecha de vigencia de estos derechos es hasta 70 años después de la muerte del autor de la obra. El tipo de obra que se encuentra protegida son las de tipo literario, artística y literario-científicas, en sentido amplio. Por ejemplo, de acuerdo con esta ley, están protegidos los libros, las ilustraciones, las películas y los programas informáticos. Los derechos de autores extranjeros que no están domiciliados en el país son protegidos de acuerdo a lo establecido por las convenciones internacionales suscritas y ratificadas por Chile. Y rige desde el año 1982. Dinamarca Según la legislación danesa, Ley Refundida de Derechos de Autor de 2003, los derechos de autor sobre imágenes fotográficas expiran 50 años después de la creación de la imagen. Sin embargo, para obras fotográficas los derechos de autor expiran 70 años después de la muerte del autor. La diferencia entre obra e imagen no está bien definida. En general se considera que una obra tiene que mostrar algún tipo de originalidad u otras propiedades artísticas propiedades. Las meras fotografías no se consideran obras sino imágenes. La interpretación es muy subjetiva. Existe cierto debate sobre si las fotografías realizadas por un fotógrafo profesional constituyen obras y no simples imágenes. Ecuador Marco Constitucional Ecuatoriano La Constitución Política de la República del Ecuador, expedida y aprobada en el año 2008, a la altura de su Capítulo Segundo de los Derechos del Buen Vivir, Sección Cuarta, artículos del 21 al 25, reconoce a las y los ciudadanos del Ecuador, así como a las y los ciudadanos extranjeros en los términos del mismo cuerpo constitucional y demás Tratados Internacionales aplicables, derechos sobre las creaciones culturales y científicas. Más específicamente, el artículo 22 del mismo cuerpo constitucional, reconoce el derecho que tienen todas las personas, a desarrollar su capacidad creativa, así como al ejercicio digno y sostenido de las actividades culturales y artísticas, como también a beneficiarse de los derechos morales y patrimoniales que les correspondan por las producciones científicas, literarias o artísticas de su autoría. El artículo 322 de la Constitución aludida, reconoce también la propiedad intelectual y, dentro de esta, a la que deriva de las creaciones inherentes al Derecho de Autor, como una forma de propiedad legítima en los términos contemplados en la Ley, en este caso, la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual, codificación 2006-013, publicada en el Suplemento del Registro Oficial número 426 del 28 de diciembre de 2006. Adicionalmente, este artículo introduce algunas prohibiciones sobre la propiedad intelectual como: * Apropiación sobre conocimientos colectivos. * Apropiación sobre ciencias, tecnologías y saberes ancestrales. * Apropiación sobre recursos genéticos que contienen la diversidad biológica y la Agro biodiversidad. Marco Legislativo Ecuatoriano En lo relativo a la evolución normativa que se ha verificado en el país, hay que tener en cuenta que dicha normativa hace su aparición con las siguientes leyes: * Ley de Derechos de Autor, publicada en el Registro Oficial No. 149, del 14 de agosto de 1976. * Ley de Marcas de Fábrica, publicada en el Registro Oficial No. 194, del 18 de octubre de 1976. * Ley de Patentes de Exclusiva Explotación de Inventos, publicada en el Registro Oficial No. 195, del 19 de octubre de 1976. Estas leyes fueron derogadas por la Codificación a la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual No. 2006-013, publicada en el Suplemento del Registro Oficial No. 426 del 28 de diciembre de 2006, conformada por las siguientes normas: * Ley No. 83, publicada en el Registro Oficial No. 320, del 19 de mayo de 1998. * Ley No. 108, publicada en el Registro Oficial No. 367, del 23 de junio de 1998. * Ley No. 2000-16, publicada en el Registro Oficial No. 77, del 15 de mayo de 2000. * Ley No. 161-2000-TP, publicada en el Registro Oficial No. 173, del 28 de septiembre de 2000. Finalmente, la Codificación número 2006-013 o, simplemente Ley de Propiedad Intelectual, vigente en el país, fue modificada por los siguientes cuerpos normativos: * Resolución No. 0004-2008-TC, publicada en el Suplemento del Registro Oficial No. 441 del 7 de octubre de 2008. * Ley s/n, publicada en el Suplemento del Registro Oficial No. 544 del 9 de marzo de 2009. Adicionalmente, cabe señalar que sobre dicha codificación se ha elaborado El Reglamento a la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual, a través del Decreto No. 508, publicado en el Registro Oficial No. 120 del 1 de febrero de 1999. Autor y Titularidad De conformidad con la normativa enmarcada, Autor es la Persona Natural que realiza la creación intelectual, excluyendo a las Personas Jurídicas de ostentar tal calidad. Sin embargo se debe dejar en claro que, en estos casos, las mismas Personas Jurídicas pueden ser Titulares de los Derechos de Autor, sean estos morales o patrimoniales. De esto se deriva que los titulares del Derecho de Autor pueden ser personas distintas del Autor y, en consecuencia, que no por ser titular de los derechos de Autor, se pueda ser Autor u ostentar dicha calidad. Objeto del Derecho de Autor El artículo octavo de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual vigente en el país, señala como objeto del Derecho de autor, "las obras del ingenio, en el ámbito literario o artístico, cualquiera que sea su género, forma de expresión, mérito o finalidad." El artículo referido desarrolla además la independencia sobre el soporte material que incorpora la obra, porque son niveles distintos de la obra en sí misma (diferencia tradicional entre corpus mysticum y corpus mechanicum). Finalmente, recoge un principio fundamental en materia de Derecho de Autor, esto es, que el goce o ejercicio de estos derechos, no están supeditados al requisito del registro o al cumplimiento de cualquier otra formalidad. El mismo artículo octavo recoge una lista ejemplificativa de las obras protegidas por el derecho de autor, las cuales se pueden resumir en "toda creación intelectual original, susceptible de ser divulgada o reproducida en cualquier forma, conocida o por conocerse". El artículo noveno reconoce, adicionalmente, derechos sobre las obras derivadas de una obra originaria, siempre que: * Subsistan sobre las Obras Originarias. * Se cuente con la autorización del Autor de la Obra Originaria. * Revistan características de originalidad. El mismo cuerpo normativo, en su artículo décimo, señala que no son objeto de la protección del Derecho de Autor, los siguientes: * Las ideas contenidas en las obras, los procedimientos, métodos de operación o conceptos matemáticos en sí; los sistemas o contenido ideológico o técnico de las obras científicas, ni su aprovechamiento industrial o comercial. * Las disposiciones legales y reglamentarias, las resoluciones judiciales y los actos, acuerdos, deliberaciones y dictámenes de los organismos públicos, así como sus traducciones oficiales. De igual forma, la normativa vigente recoge disposiciones especiales sobre cierto tipo de obras. En este caso, podemos señalar entre estas, las siguientes: * Programas de Ordenador. * Obras Audiovisuales. * Obras Arquitectónicas. * Obras de Artes Plásticas. Es importante tener en cuenta que dichas disposiciones especiales amplían o modifican el contenido del Derecho de Autor, por lo que conviene estar a su contenido, para evitar confusiones respecto del contenido tradicional del Derecho de Autor. Transmisión y Transferencia del Derecho de Autor En lo relativo a la transmisión de derechos de Autor por causa de muerte, estos se transfieren a los herederos y legatarios del Autor, de conformidad con las normas del Código Civil ecuatoriano. En caso de que los herederos deseen explotar la obra del Autor Causante, se necesitará del consentimiento mayoritario de los herederos. Por lo demás, la trasferencia de los Derechos de Autor, se hace mediante contrato de autorización de uso de explotación de obras a favor de terceros, los que deben otorgarse por escrito, ser onerosos y durar el tiempo previsto en el contrato, pudiendo renovarse indefinidamente por común acuerdo de las partes otorgantes. Limitaciones y Excepciones al Derecho de Autor El artículo ochenta de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual vigente en el país, señala que el Derecho de Autor durará toda la vida del autor y setenta años después de su fallecimiento, cualquiera que sea el país de origen de la obra. Por supuesto, nos referimos al derecho patrimonial del autor, ya que sus derechos morales no se extinguen y pueden ser sucedidos a sus herederos. En caso de tratarse de una obra en colaboración, el tiempo de protección sobre los derechos patrimoniales de los coautores, se cuenta desde el fallecimiento del último coautor. En caso de tratarse de una obra anónima, si el nombre del autor no se da a conocer en el plazo de setenta años a partir de la fecha de la primera publicación, la obra pasa al dominio público pero, si durante este plazo aparece el nombre del autor, el plazo de protección es de setenta años desde el fallecimiento de dicho autor. Si una obra se da a conocer por partes, esto es, por volúmenes o capítulos, el plazo de protección de setenta años, corre desde la publicación del último volumen o capítulo. Finalmente, existe un caso especial en el que la Persona Jurídica sea la titular de obra, por lo que el plazo de protección es de setenta años a partir de la realización, divulgación o publicación de la obra, lo que sucediera en última instancia. Una vez transcurridos los plazos señalados en el párrafo superior, las obras pasan al dominio público, lo que implica que pueden ser aprovechadas por cualquier persona, limitadas eso sí, por el ejercicio de los derechos morales. En materia de excepciones al Derecho de Autor, tenemos que siempre que se respeten los usos honrados y no atenten a la normal explotación de las obras, causen perjuicios al titular de los derechos y sean lícitos, se pueden llevar a cabo cierto tipo de actos, de una lista excluyente, sin autorización del autor ni remuneración alguna, desarrollada en el artículo 83 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual vigente. En materia de derechos conexos, los mismos se reconocen y protegen sin afectar en modo alguno la protección del Derecho de Autor, ni poder realizar ninguna interpretación en menoscabo de dicha interpretación para, entre otros, los siguientes casos: * Los artistas. * Intérpretes. * Ejecutantes. * Productores de Fonogramas. * Organismos de Radiodifusión. España En España se conoce como Ley de la Propiedad Intelectual a lo que los ordenamientos jurídicos denominan derecho de autor. La vigente Ley de Propiedad Intelectual (LPI) data de 11 de noviembre de 1987. Tras algunas reformas y la aprobación de varias leyes especiales, en 1996 se llevó a cabo, mediante el Real Decreto Legislativo 1/1996, una refundición que ya ha sido objeto de modificaciones posteriores por la Ley 5/1998 y las Leyes 19 y 23/2006. Una característica fundamental de dicho Ordenamiento es que se configura al derecho de autor como único, pero integrado por varias facultades; así: de reproducción, comunicación, distribución, transformación... Una propiedad esencial del derecho de autor en España es que tiene por objeto un bien inmaterial: la obra. En la actualidad, y tal como establece la LPI, puede decirse de modo general que, en el caso más simple y frecuente de un solo autor, los derechos de explotación de la obra duran toda la vida del autor y 70 años después de su muerte o declaración del fallecimiento. En caso de obras con varios autores ("obras en colaboración"), los 70 años cuentan a partir de la muerte del autor que muera el último. En los casos de obras con varios autores pero editadas y divulgadas bajo un único nombre ("obras colectivas"), obras seudónimas y obras anónimas, los 70 años cuentan desde la fecha de publicación. Sin embargo, hay que considerar que la ley de 1879 establecía un plazo de protección de las obras de 80 años a partir de la muerte del autor, lo que ha sido respetado en la LPI de 1987 mediante varias disposiciones transitorias. Esto hace que el plazo efectivo de la mayoría de las obras cercanas a la expiración sea de 80 años (será así hasta 2057). Canon digital La LPI explícitamente recoge en el artículo 31 el derecho a la copia privada, es decir, el derecho a hacer copias privadas sin permiso del autor siempre que no exista ánimo de lucro. Para compensar a los autores, introduce el pago de un canon compensatorio asociado a algunos soportes de grabación (CD, DVD, casetes, reproductores MP3...) y grabadoras (cámaras fotográficas, grabadoras de CD/DVD, fotocopiadoras...). Los importes recogidos por este concepto tienen que ser gestionados a través de sociedades de gestión de derechos de autor (como SGAE y CEDRO). India Según la legislación india sobre derecho de autor, todas las imágenes publicadas en la India hace más de 60 años están en el dominio público. México Según la Ley Federal del Derecho de Autor, los derechos patrimoniales de autor están vigentes durante toda la vida del autor más 100 años tras el final del año de la muerte del autor más joven o de la fecha de publicación en caso de los gobiernos federal, estatal o municipal. Existen dos excepciones a esta regla: * 1.- Las obras que ingresaron al dominio público antes del 23 de julio de 2003 * 2.- Las obras que por su naturaleza, están protegidas por una reserva de derechos. En general, esto significa obras creadas por alguien fallecido antes del 23 de julio de 1928 (75 años antes). La legislación mexicana reconoce y protege tres tipos de derechos: derechos patrimoniales, derechos morales y derechos conexos. Perú En el Perú, el Decreto Legislativo - Ley sobre el derecho de Autor, del año 1996, en su artículo 135 señala que "La duración de la protección concedida en este Capítulo será de toda la vida del artista intérprete o ejecutante y setenta años después de su fallecimiento, contados a partir del primero de enero del año siguiente a su muerte. Vencido el plazo correspondiente, la interpretación o ejecución ingresará al dominio público. Uruguay La ley 9.739 de propiedad literaria y artística vigente en Uruguay, aprobada el 17 de diciembre de 1937, con las modificaciones correspondientes sancionadas en la ley 17.616 de derechos de autor y derechos conexos, aprobada el 10 de enero de 2003, establece en su artículo 14 que (...) el autor conserva su derecho de propiedad durante toda su vida, y sus herederos o legatarios por el término de cincuenta años a partir del deceso del causante. Agrega a su vez en el artículo 40 que (...) terminado el referido plazo de cincuenta años, la obra entra en el dominio público. Tratados internacionales En marzo del 2002 entró en vigencia el Tratado de la OMPI sobre Derecho de Autor (WCT) y en mayo del 2002 el Tratado de la OMPI sobre Interpretación o Ejecución y Fonogramas (WPPT). Ambos «Tratados de Internet» (como se les conoce) fueron acordados en 1996 por la Organización Mundial de la Propiedad Intelectual. Actualizan y complementan el Convenio de Berna e introducen elementos de la sociedad digital. Tomó un total de 6 años (1996 - 2002) conseguir la ratificación de estos nuevos tratados por parte de 30 países, el mínimo exigido para su aplicación. Referencias Bibliografía * MORAES, Walter. Artistas Intérpretes e Executantes. Ed. Revista dos Tribunais, São Paulo, 1976. * SORCE KELLER, Marcello: „Originalità, autenticità e diritto d’autore: una modesta poposta per ripensare la proprietà intellettuale della musica“, Musica /Realtà, No. 81, November 2006, pp. 79-93, and in Sonus, „Originality, Authenticity and Copyright“, VII(2007), no. 2, pp. 77-85. Véase también * Organización Mundial de la Propiedad Intelectual * Convenio de Berna para la Protección de las Obras Literarias y Artísticas * Convención Universal sobre Derecho de Autor * Tratado de la OMPI sobre Derecho de Autor * Derechos de autor (Chile) * Directiva de la Unión Europea sobre derecho de autor * Caso de Bridgeman Art Library Ltd. contra Corel Corporation * Fair use (uso legítimo) * Copyleft * Cultura libre * Falsificación * Infracción de derechos de autor * Regla del plazo más corto * Categoría:Sociedades de gestión colectiva de derechos de autor y derechos conexos * Partido Pirata Enlaces externos * Estatuto de Ana, facsímil y transcripción del Estatuto de Ana de 1710, en inglés. * U.S. Copyright Office * Sitio web de la Organización Mundial de la Propiedad Intelectual * Sitio web de la Licencia Creative commons * Instituto Nacional de los Derechos de Autor de México * Una visión crítica de la propiedad intelectual, por Enrique Pasquel * Contra la propiedad intelectual, por Stephan Kinsella * Propiedad intelectual, selección de artículos del Instituto Juan de Mariana * Terminología de Derechos de Autor * Identificación de autoría de recursos en línea * "Argentina Copyleft. La crisis del modelo de derecho de autor y las prácticas para democratizar la cultura" Ediciones Vía Libre en conjunto con Fundación Heinrich Böll. (2010). (ISBN 978-987-22468-7-3) * "Prohibido Pensar, Propiedad Privada" Ediciones Vía Libre, en conjunto con la CTERA, la Escuela Marina Vilte y el Proyecto Argentina Sustentable. (ISBN 978-987-22486-1-3) * [http://www.vialibre.org.ar/wp-content/uploads/2007/03/mabi.pdf Monopolios Artificiales sobre Bienes Intangibles Ed. Vía Libre (2008) (ISBN 978-987-22486-2-8) Categoría:Derecho de autor